LouStat - Memories and Nightmares
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: I am sorry for not publishing anything recently. Life events and school stuff have just gotten in the way, along with not having any creative ideas. I've just been lacking in the inspiration department. I'd gladly receive any words of encouragement and story ideas you may have. Lestat wakes to find Louis having nightmares again. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following!


_I am incredibly sorry for not writing anything in so long. I've just been dealing with life stuff and work and being busy with things that are out of my control. Now that school is coming up, I may or may not have time to write. That, coupled with my general lack of inspiration and ideas, has brought me to not writing that much. Please, if you wish, you may PM me with story ideas, or even just little encouragements. I'd really appreciate it._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _I don't own the Vampire Chronicles or the characters involved._

 **LouStat – Memories and Nightmares**

Lestat woke to a muffled scream, a strangled sort of sound coming from Louis' rooms. He automatically rose, his senses on high alert for a rouge young fledgling or human who'd dare to hurt him. He then relaxed slightly, knowing that something was still tormenting the other immortal, whether in sleep or otherwise. Sighing lightly, he near-silently made his way to the other's rooms, seeing him risen out of his coffin, looking scared out of his mind.

His emerald eyes were glazed, as if still asleep, but they looked fearful, terrified. The hands that clutched at his breast and his throat were white-knuckled, which was a feat of their nearly-white-skinned kind. A look of shock and then of pain was on his face as he looked at the other. Louis' lips parted a few times, as if he was going to speak but couldn't find the words, and then his voice broke as he finally gave voice. "They're all dead... They're all dead and they're angry at me..."

"Those nightmares again…" Lestat whispered, prying the other's fingers away from the collar of his nightshirt without much effort. When Louis had those dreams, his strength was reduced to that of a child's after a few moments. "Louis, you're alright now…"

The brunette nodded and seemed to relax, this certainly not the first time he'd had them before, but more than once in a week? "I… I feel like I'm going insane…" he admitted offhandedly, as if it was a joke of sorts between the two and not the cruel reality of their situation. "When I wake up from them, I have no clue if it's still that horrific dream or the real world…" He shook his head, gazing up at the blonde who was still standing. "I know I sound fairly insane just from that sentence… I suppose the nightmares get worse when I need to feed…" Lestat knew it was a lie, the other's strained expression giving him away all too easily.

"That could be part of the reason, but I think you're merely lingering on the matter far too much, and dwelling on the fact that they, whomever they are, are dead or ill or whatever your mental fantasies make up will only make them worse…" He sighed deeply, calming himself down in order to remain uplifting rather than just angry.

"I don't mean to sound cruel, Louis, don't misunderstand… I just want to ask if there is anything I can do to help… even a little." The gray-eyed man would never admit that it scared him to see the other so morbid, so dark… It scared him to think that Louis believed his nightmares would eventually make him go insane, as it reminded him of another person who'd he'd turned who'd met that same mad fate…

"Now who's the one brooding?" Louis weak attempt at lightening the mood worked, if only a little, and his eyes gradually lost their glaze of introspection. His hands unclenched from the blonde elder's, softening into a simple contact that showed he was better. "Just go back to bed."

Lestat looked at him for but a moment longer before he leaned down and met his lips softly, one of his hands leaving the brunette's grasp to touch his cheek, his fingertips skittering down to his jaw and neck. He smiled at the soft gasp that the emerald-eyed man tried to hide, breaking the kiss before he'd do anything he didn't want to do.

Louis looked softly after him as he turned and left the room, sleep taking him quickly after that. The blonde, however, found sleep evading him for the longest time, thinking about that kiss and… They'd done that before, many, many times, but this one seemed to have a bit more to it… He shook his head; no need to dwell on that right now, sleep was far more important. But his mind still betrayed him in his dreams, leaving him smiling in the real world.


End file.
